The Special someone just for me
by dm-angel
Summary: Ryan wants to break free. Rebecca is a girl with a troubled mysterious past. Put the two together, and will u have chemistry...or just a big huge problem? Read and Review! i promis storyline is better than it seems


Hey everyone! I just dl the high school musical video last nite! It was so awesome! I think Ryan should have gotten a bigger part, so my story revolves around Ryan after HSM okay?

Disclaimer- I don't own it but I wouldn't mind owning Lucas Grabeel! Howver, new character Rebecca is mine

Ryan's POV in his room after the hectic Friday

Everyone wonders what it feels like, to always be under the spot light and have the fame and recognition…but really it is not mine…its my sister's. Ever since we were little kids in our first production the spotlight has always been with her, all I had was the supporting role. People think I am leeching on my sister for her fame. I've always done everything for her and let her be the best and I never really got what I deserve. I don't even know if I am as good as her. Like tonight, during our musical number she pushed me down the ladder and had all the fame and glory for herself…. Its not like our parents will disagree, they really do treat Sharpay better. For once I want to feel what it is like to be the one under the spotlight having all the fame and glory and not regarded as a leech on my sister's fame. But there is no way I can survive out there on my own. I am weak, if it weren't for Sharpay I wouldn't have fallen in love with the theater in the first place. I remember the time she used to love it the way I did, but now she does it just for the status in the high school life. However, for me, the recognition does not count…I just want to do something I love and share it with someone I care about too. Troy is lucky to have that in his life. He is the most popular guy in school and also have the girl of his dreams…when will I get mine? When will I get what I deserve and the girl who will guide me to be the best I can and not put me down like Sharpay. Don't get me wrong. I love my sister with all my heart but sometimes it is so infuriating and annoying the way she treats me and those around her.

Rebecca's POV

A new year, a new city. I think this is my new motto. For the past 12 years, I've been to 13 different schools in 14 different cities. Here I am now in New Mexico with my mom and my twin brother, Janson. Our father left us a really long time ago…when I was 4 I think, and never came back. After that, mom couldn't deal with our old town anymore and moved away once, and then again, and again and again. Each time we go to a new town, she promises it is the last time we move… and once Janson and I finally get used to the new town…it's packing time yet again.

We pulled up to our new home on Friday night. It was your averaged size house with green Mediterranean shutters, white walls and a red door. The lawn was pretty big with lots of different kinds of flowers sprouting from one place to another. My mom works as a baker at a very classy 5 star hotel. That is one of the reasons we move around a lot because the hotel keeps reassigning her to different places. In our last city, I even got a part time job as a waitress and maid, while my brother was a busboy and bellhop. When we went in the door, it looked decent enough. Mom told us to go and choose out our rooms. There were 4 rooms in this house, one for me, one for my brother, one for my mom and one extra room for God knows what my mom is planning to do with it.

The room I picked was facing the lawn of our home. It was painted baby blue with glow-in-the-dark stars up on the ceiling, and clouds all over the wall. There was even a balcony where I could write music and look up at the stars. Maybe I didn't mention it but I am a musician. I play the drums, guitar, piano, and flute. I also occasionally sing and write my own music. My brother plays the bass, piano and saxophone. We used to be part of a band…but that ended quickly because of another move. I love my mom but the moving is too much. We always end up as the new kids, it's a good thing my brother and I have each other or I would already have gone mad by this time. I started unpacking my clothes and pictures. Finally, I unpacked my guitar, electric guitar, amp, drums, flute and piano. I set up my keyboard, amp, guitar and drums in this room that connected my and my brother's room. I saw him setting up his bass. He looked up with sad eyes, back in our old city, Seattle, he had his first very serious girlfriend which killed him to leave her. He hasn't spoken a word since we left Seattle, and frankly I don't blame him. I feels his pain but I have never had a real boyfriend because I decided it was easier to leave unattached. Suddenly while setting up our instruments our mom comes in and tells us dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes and she apologizes yet again for the move. This apology feels so redundant for she has said it for the past 12 years. I sighed and took my flute to the balcony, and set-up a chair and started playing one of my favorite songs, Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. And looked up at the stars to face my new strange life…yet again.

-So what do u think? Please read and review…I know there is not any actual interaction between people but so far this is what I have?

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
